How the TOBY mission should have went
by William Lord of the Dark Flame
Summary: This is my version of the T.O.B.Y. mission, how it would have went if I were part of the Fable Team or Lion Head Studios itself. One shot.


'**Sparrow' and the T.O.B.Y.**

Travelling through the town of Bloodstone, a buff man dressed all in black with an Archmage's Helm. His tanned skin was riddled in scars and he had strange runic patterns tracing in an ethereal blue glow. This man is known as 'Sparrow'. His travel in Wraithmarch was danger filled having to slay many banshees, shadows and hollow-men, all in a process to align the Hero of Skill to his side. A rumor that a 'Temple of Benevolent Yokels' wanted his assistance, so he traveled to an unassuming house, but he was an urchin as a child, so he couldn't judge. Three knocks on the door and it opens on its own. There are two people discussing the future of Bloodstone, one is of a dark skin tone, the other is a pale middle-aged man wearing cream colored clothes made for public and relaxation. "Ahh, you're here." He said. "My name is Toby, Head abbot of the 'T.O.B.Y', Temple of Benevolent Yokels. You heard about my request so here it is, Bloodstone is so full of corruption, bandits everywhere, prostitutes on many corners and even bards sing dirty songs." He continued. Sparrow believed that there was a point to his rambling so he let Toby continue. "There is a ritual to eliminate this corruption, but I require three items that were, err, stolen from the temple. The Mutton of Eternal Hope, The Wine of Forgiveness and the Sacred Apple Pie of Kindness. Without these items, I cannot begin this ritual." Sparrow thought this was a pile of crap sprinkled with sugar, but he decided to find these items anyway.

So with that he left after he got the locations for the items and went to the first. It was a ransacked house with a broken window and a few crates, inside the house looked as if a hoarder lived there. Crates to the left and right, so he broke a few, astonishingly no one heard him, but there were no guards anyway. He found the mutton in the ONLY cupboard in the house. So, he next went to a house that had two prostitutes at the corners. He went inside the front door, and was greeted by the sight of a table full of wine. '_Damn, this is gonna take a while._' So he looked at the wines and took a sip from them all. Eventually he found the one he thought was the Wine of Forgiveness and went out to go get the Pie of Sacred Kindness. This house has a cart, a barrel and two crates in front and was in between two other houses, looking like as it were squashed by them. He goes in the house, '_Really, you would think people would at least hire some thugs off the street to defend their place.'_ So he went and found a table with ten pies. '_DAMN IT!'_ He took a slice of each pie and found the unique one and put it in a container. With that done, he went back to the _temple _and gave the stuff to Toby.

"Excellent, now, I have told you about the prostitutes, how they sell their mortal coil to sate the pleasures of others, I need you to bring me one so I can, err tell them the error of their ways." Toby said. '_He really thinks that I will fall for that, I will get him a prostitute alright'_ And with that, he set out to find a _male _prostitute. He walked to the pub and inside at a table, there was a drunk, cross-dressed prostitute. He walked up to him and said, "Toby wants a prostitute." A wicked smirk crossed his face when I said that, like a cruel joke was just told.

"So, ya caught on did'ya, 'bout time someone did, how 'bout ya do us a favor and get 'im wat he wants, den ya _block_ 'im, if ya know wat I means." A smirk of Sparrow's mirrored his and he left on his mischievously merry way. When he found a female prostitute, Krissa, he told her what he was going to do.

"Is 'bout time someone got rid of that blasted schemer. Give him a good scare too, enough to drive 'im out a town." So we went to the house, for a private person, he has one big ass window. "Ahh, you brought her, you must go so I can, err, show her the errors of her lifestyle. So Sparrow left, waited outside the door, and with a smirk, hit the door really hard. "Go away, I'm Busy!" Came a shout from the inside. Once more. "I said GO AWAY!" And again, finally the door opens and Toby comes out. "Look here, I said I'm, err, oh, it's you. Well, there is one more thing you must fetch. What was it?" Toby muttered. Sparrow took in a really deep breath, channeled his Will Power, and released a Bloodlust Roar so powerful that it knocked Toby back to the wall, tore his jacket and apparently broke a chair and smacked him with one of its legs. "Wha-what _are_ you?" Toby stammered as he looked into the eyes of the hero. Toby could see yellow glowing eyes and thought, '_Daemon._' Toby struggled to his feet, and with all the strength he could muster, he ran to the hills like a little pussy. "St-stay a-away. I-I'm leaving a-and n-never coming b-back!" Toby shouted behind him. Sparrow then took his rifle from his back, took aim at Toby, and after a scream from one of the bandits, ohh what a shrill scream it was, Sparrow fired, and somehow separated Toby's head from his body. Sparrow ain't no fool for no one but his wife. The bard came along and sung the latest triumph.

"Toby was such a mean schemer, and it is to my misdemeanor, that I announce that his death is no crime, 'twill be celebrated 'til the end of time. For the hero did take aim at Toby's neck, and cheers were aroused as his head hit the deck." And the cheers could be heard across the sea in Oakfield.


End file.
